Remembering and Reminders
by Fauxhound
Summary: Chell has left for freedom and now GLaDOS can run her facility in peace. But is that what she really wants? And whay must she deal with that annoying reminder of that lunatic all the time? NOT CHELLDOS. Free defective turrets for everyone!


**A/N: I have been wanting to write about GLaDOS for a while now. And no, this is not a GLaDOS android, this is just… GLaDOS. And this IS NOT ChellDOS. I hate that pairing. Written for a prompt: Missing(All of my recent Portal fics have been for prompts).**

**WARNING: Contains something that may be taken as sad/angst GLaDOS, but I would consider it more of her just…pondering.**

* * *

><p>At first, GLaDOS was ecstatic when Chell was gone. Finally, she had ridden herself of that lunatic! But after a while, the facility felt empty. Part of her was glad that she was gone, another part was already beginning to miss her. GLaDOS was not sure why, and it disgusted her. Why would she want that crazy thing back? She tried to kill her. Twice. And she already succeeded once.<p>

So what was bringing about the feeling she had? It was a mixture of regret, sadness, boredom, and as she thought back to all of her crazy antics and amazing testing skill, nostalgia. She was a little angry at herself for it, she should have been happy about it. At first, the AI tried to blame Caroline for her emotions, but then she remembered. She deleted her.

"How odd," she said to herself. And odd indeed. It was very strange for her to be feeling this way. But something felt empty. Something was… missing. GLaDOS looked around the facility, scanning every nook and cranny. It was all the same, yet it felt so empty. Maybe because it was, with the lack of test subjects. She could hardly tell when Chell was there, she always had her hands full with that one. She was always causing trouble.

But now that GLaDOS really thought about it, it was actually sort of entertaining. She would much rather have just tested, of course. She could have done without that stupid metal ball, however, although he did wake her up from her sleep. She could thank him for that. But could he not have just died when she crushed him? That would have been perfect for her. But stupid things always get in the way of whatever you want, and GLaDOS knew that for a fact.

The AI hadn't realized just how long she'd been thinking. She turned and looked at the two testing robots a few dozen feet away. They stared up at her, watching her curiously and in a very obnoxious way. She watched them with a critical eye, mostly at Orange, who she had a disliking to compared to Blue. They were both so human. And she hated it.

She had created those things to be like robots, not to be like those disgusting little creatures. Somehow they managed to be so much like them. GLaDOS could not help but to blame Chell for that. Being around a human like that for so long could effect her mind, apparently. She saw Chell in both of them. She hated that more than anything.

"Now," the AI began. "Why don't we get to testing?"

Orange and Blue jumped up and down excitedly, making robotic chirping and clicking noises. The two were obviously happy with the idea of testing, but they did not have a choice but to feel that way. It was in their very being, hardwired into their system. They were built to test, and they enjoyed it.

GLaDOS sent them a discouraging glare and they settled down. Those two were so childish. GLaDOS had no idea where that came from, Chell was never like that in the least bit. Maybe with the stubbornness, but she never jumped around the room like a crazed monkey, hooting and cheering. She never hugged anyone(not that there was anyone to hug. Well, she _did_ have the intelligence dampening sphere…) and she never did anything stupid caused by curiosity.

No. Why was GLaDOS comparing the two testing bots in front of her to that flabby human? She designed them to be different than her, to never have fear or feel pain. But Chell was so stoic, it was like she had no emotions whatsoever. Only a desire, a desire to be free. And Orange and Blue were the exact opposite.

GLaDOS sent the two to their testing chamber. Their tests were dangerous and very deadly. She had purposely made them that way, they were robots, not humans. Yet somehow testing the robots did not feel as satisfying. It did not feel as helpful or as right as testing Chell had felt.

But she despised that human, and no matter how much she missed her, that would never change. Having her back was a nice thought, but she knew it was a bad idea. She was better off without her. It was common sense.

_Still something is missing_, GLaDOS thought with annoyance as she watched Blue and Orange goof off in front of the camera, dancing and jumping and playing human games. _I loath that human, but it still feels empty without her. It makes me hate her more._ Deducting points from Orange made her feel better, especially at the disappointed behavior of the Aperture technology. She always relished the pain of others.

But Orange still reminded GLaDOS of Chell. She was not sure why.

It made her hate Orange.

But it also began to fill the void that Chell had left behind.


End file.
